Many bird feeders configured to dispense seeds are difficult to clean and fill. Such bird feeders often have openings for receiving seed that are small and/or obstructed by components of the bird feeder, significantly increasing the challenge of filling the bird feeder without spilling the seed. Additionally, many bird feeders fail to adapt to a user's desire to attract different types of birds. For example, many bird feeders are only able to accommodate large seed or accommodate small seed. Accordingly, if the user purchases a large seed bird feeder and later wishes to attract birds that eat small seeds, the user must generally purchase another bird feeder entirely that is configured to dispense small seeds. Conventional bird feeders attempting to address these challenges often sacrifice appearance and quality of design, which is an important feature to users.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.